SS Demigods
by ilovepuppies125
Summary: Percy boards the S.S. Tipton to scout out some new demigods. But what happens when he becomes roommates with Zach Martin? Can he survive a semester with Zach? And what happens when Cody and Bailey try to figure out his secret? And, most importantly, who are the demigods? Percabeth, Zaya, Cailey.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, yes, I know there are quite a few crossovers like this but I wanted to put my own spin on one, so here it goes. I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Suite Life on Deck. Enjoy.

Chapter One:

Percy POV-

I was on a mission.

Step One: enroll on the S.S. Tipton.

Step Two: retrieve the demigods.

Step Three: bring them back to camp when our semester on the sea school ended.

Now, the reason this was a solo mission, was because everyone was in school right now. Why wasn't I? Well…I had gotten expelled…again. (To be fair, it wasn't my fault that a pack of hellhounds decided to attack.)

Anyway, right now I was on the gangplank, waiting to board the ship with my mom and Annabeth beside me. The loud fog horn sounded and they both gave me a hug.

"Bye Seaweed Brain," Annabeth smirked, "Call me or Iris Message me everyday," she ordered.

"I will, Wise Girl," I joked back. Then my mom tackled me in an embrace, her eyes welling up. I didn't know why she was getting so emotional, it's not like I haven't been to boarding school before.

Reading my mind she said, "Now be careful, I know you've been to boarding school before, but not usually in the middle of the ocean or halfway across the world."

"I know mom, I will," I smiled.

"Call me everyday, I love you," she commanded.

"I will, mom, I love you too," I assured her. The fog horn sounded again, I gave Annabeth one last kiss before I waved goodbye as I boarded the ship with my two suitcases. Immediately, I went to the front check-in desk where I was greeted by a short, middle-aged, African-American, man in a pink jacket, shorts and a yellow pocket handkerchief that would make any of the Aphrodite girls cry.

"Hello, I'm Merian Mosby, and welcome to the S.S. Tipton," he said with a smile that was a little too friendly (not 'I'm-a-monster-in-disguise' friendly but, in a 'I-deal-with-snooty-rich-people-all-day' way).

"Hi, I'm Percy Jackson," I introduced myself. The small man typed on his keyboard, pulling up my rooming assignment.

"Ah, here it is! And you'll be rooming with, oh…" the small man wrinkled his nose.

"What is it?" I asked.

"What? Oh, nothing! You'll be rooming with Zack Martin," he finished. I arched an eyebrow but remained silent, "Please, come with me, Mr. Jackson, and I will show you to your room." Mr. Mosby lead me to my suite, "Here's your room," he told me stopping in front of a door and inserting his room key.

The room was a mess, not that I'm exactly a neat freak (In fact, Annabeth gets on me all the time for being a slob) however, this room was at a whole new level of filth.

"Zack. Zack. ZACK!" Mr. Mosby yelled, waking up the boy who was asleep on one of the beds under a pile of dirty clothes.

"Huh? What?" he asked springing up in his bed.

"This is Percy, your new roommate," Mr. Mosby told him.

"New roommate? Why do I have to have a new roommate?" Zach asked.

"You have the only open room. Everyone else was taken," Mr. Mosby informed him.

"I can see why," I muttered under my breath, although I am pretty sure Zack heard me because he glared at me.

"But-" Zack tried to argue again but Mr. Mosby cut him off.

"Zzzip!" Mr. Mosby buzzed in reply, "Now if you'll excuse me. Enjoy your stay on the S.S. Tipton Mr. Jackson." Mr. Mosby called before quickly exiting the cabin, closing the door behind him. Without a word, I went to the bed that Zack hadn't been laying on, knocked off the stuff onto the already disgusting floor and started unpacking my suitcases. Out of the corner of my eye I caught Zack roll his eyes and flop back down on his bed, scattering more junk onto the floor.

I sighed, 'This was going to be a long semester.'

How's that for a beginning? I know it's kind of short but it really just serves as the introduction anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Percy POV-

Right after I had finished unpacking, I went out of the room to explore the rest of the ship. I opened my bedroom door and nearly ran into Zack, or at least I thought it was Zack until I saw how he was dressed and what I had just knocked out of his hands.

"Oh, sorry," I said and helped him pick up a stack of textbooks on…theoretical physics?

"No problem," he replied in a voice that was only slightly higher than Zack's voice, "Are you new?" he asked finally getting a good look at me.

"Yeah, I'm Percy Jackson," I extended my hand which he shook with the hand that wasn't weighted down with the textbooks.

"Cody Martin," he introduced himself, "Are you staying with Zack?"

"Yeah," I sighed.

"I'm so sorry," he apologized to me.

"Nah, it's okay, we just haven't gotten used to each other yet," I shrugged.

"I'm not sure you'll ever get used to the smell," Cody muttered making me laugh, "My girlfriend, Bailey and I were heading down to the Sky Deck, would you like to come with us?" he asked me.

"Sure, sounds good," I followed him to the girls hallway to pick up his girlfriend. Cody rapped his knuckles on the door and a cheerful girl with light brown hair opened the door.

"Hey Cody," she greeted him.

"Hey Bailey," he replied, "This is Percy, he's a new student. Percy this is my girlfriend, Bailey," Cody introduced us and Bailey let out a very unflattering laugh when he said 'girlfriend'.

"It's nice to meet you," she said finally, shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you too," I replied.

"Oh, and this is London," Bailey pulled a girl to the door, who obviously didn't care to meet anyone right now and was dressed with enough sparkle to be a daughter of Aphrodite…maybe she was. Of course, the problem was, that, at least until a monster attacked, there was no way I could possibly know if she was actually a demigod or not.

"Yeah, hi," the girl named London said, pushing passed us to leave. I arched an eyebrow at Bailey.

"She's London Tipton," she shrugged as if that explained it, which I guess it did, her father owns this boat along with another chain of hotels. To put it simply, she was rich and definitely thought she was better than us…also an Aphrodite trait.

"It's okay, I'm used to it," I answered, honestly, before we all left for the sky deck. In the time it had taken to get here from my room, I guess Zack had left because he was now working at the smoothie bar next to the hot tub.

"Want a smoothie?" Cody asked. I watched Zack glaring at me from the corner of my eye.

"Umm…I'll pass," I told him, afraid that Zack would spit in my smoothie.

"Okay, suit yourself," he shrugged, going to the smoothie stand to get a smoothie for Bailey and himself.

"So, Percy," Bailey asked me from one of the lounge chairs on the deck, "Where are you from?"

"New York City," I replied, taking a seat as well, but leaving one for Cody next to his girlfriend.

"Oh, that's cool," she smiled.

"What about you, where are you from?" I asked her.

"Kettlecorn, Kansas," she smiled again, but more fondly this time.

"Kettlecorn? Never heard of it," I told her sheepishly.

"Yeah, it's a really small town," she agreed, chuckling lightly. It was then that Cody returned with the smoothies.

"One, Berry-banana blitz for you, and a Mango-pineapple explosion for me," he said, distributing the drink to Bailey and taking the open seat.

"So, Percy," Cody decided to make conversation, "What school did you go to before this one?"

"Umm.." I rubbed my neck, sheepishly, "I've actually been to a lot of different schools. And then, expelled from a lot of different schools."

"Oh," he laughed, "Really?"

"Yeah, well, a lot of the time it actually wasn't my fault. I was framed," I defended, "I just hope I don't get expelled from here, I'll have to walk the plank."

Cody and Bailey both laughed and I seemed to have successfully removed the tension.

"What about your parents," Bailey changed the subject, "What do they do?"

"Well, I live with my mom, I don't see my dad very often, he works in the empire state building and is always really busy," I told them, which was partially true.

"I can relate, I live with my mom too, my dad is always on tour with his band," Cody told me.

"Oh, that's cool," I nodded.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Bailey asked innocently, although Cody still shot her a weird look.

"Yeah, she's awesome, her name is Annabeth," I told them, smiling, just thinking about her.

"Where did you meet her?" she asked, wanting to know more about our relationship.

"We go to the same camp," I told her, still only partially telling the truth.

"Aww, that's sweet, do you think we'll ever get to meet her?" she asked.

"I don't know, maybe," I replied, not really having considered it before, technically, Annabeth could meet up with the ship when we dock and maybe spend the day on the ship with me, but I wasn't really sure.

Then the dinner bell sounded.

"Oops, dinnertime, we better got to the main dining hall before Mosby gets on us for being late," Cody chuckled, "You can meet the rest of our class there too." I nodded and followed them to the main dining hall where a large buffet was spread. The had everything, the exception being blue Coca Cola, of course. We sat down at the student's table where I met Woody, Maya (who I found out was Zack's girlfriend by the way he protectively put his arm around her shoulder), Addison, and Reina. For the most part, with the exception of Zack, they seemed very friendly and welcoming.

About halfway through our meal, a woman, who I'm assuming is our teacher, Emma Tutweiller, came over to meet me.

"Ooh, you must be my new student, Perseus Jackson, right? I'm Emma Tutweiller," she introduced herself and I practically choked on the soda I had been drinking at the mention of my real name, which is mostly just used by monsters (or my mom when she's really mad).

"Yeah, that's me, but I actually go by Percy," I told her.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized.

"It's okay," I replied, "It's nice to meet you." We shook hands and she made her way back to the teacher's table.

"Perseus?" Zack scoffed, "What kind of name is that?"

"Actually Perseus was a Greek hero who killed Medusa," Cody spoke up, I stifled a laugh because that was true of me too.

"Yep," I said simply, hoping that the conversation would drop, it felt weird that people were having a conversation about the significance of my name right in front of me.

Thankfully, it worked, unfortunately that led to a very awkward silence afterward. When we had finished dinner (and dessert, which was also amazing) we were sent back to our cabins for 'study-time.' I hadn't started class yet so I had nothing to study, so I just laid on my bed, staring at the ceiling, with Zack snoring loudly in the bed beside mine.

Tomorrow I had to start class.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Percy POV-

Needless to say, I really wasn't thrilled to be waking up early the next morning. My alarm went off, and I slammed the off button, removing myself from bed. Zack was still asleep, somehow he had managed to sleep through my obnoxious alarm clock. I debated for a second as to whether or not to wake him up, on one hand, he could be mad at me for waking him up but on the other hand, he could be late to class and be mad at me for not waking him up. So, overall, it was a lose/lose situation for me.

I decided that I would get ready first and then wake Zack up. Moving slowly, I put on my clothes and then went into the bathroom. I splashed my face with water, which immediately stimulated my senses (one of the perks of being a son of Poseidon) and then brushed my teeth. When I finished I went back into the room where Zack was still asleep. I picked one of his shoes up off of the ground and threw it at him. He immediately sprang up and glared at me.

"Dude! What the heck!" he exclaimed.

"Sorry, but you're going to be late," I replied. Zack rolled his eyes and looked at the clock, which seemed to make him move a little faster. He glared at me, again, like it was now my fault that he had over slept. I rolled my eyes and left the room.

"Hey Percy," Cody met up with me in the hallway, "Sleep well?"

"Other than your brother's snoring, I slept fine," I joked, Cody laughed, probably because he knew it was true, and we began walking to the classroom.

The classroom wasn't anything spectacular, it was just a small room, crammed with a bunch of smaller desks facing the teacher's desk. The only good thing about the classroom was that there was a large window and a glass door that looked out to the deck, from which, you could see a glimpse of the blue ocean, sparkling in the sunlight. Cody and I were the first people in the classroom, with the exception of our teacher.

"Oh, hello!" she exclaimed as she realized we had just entered the room, "Percy, please tell me that you woke up Zack before you came here."

"Yes I did," I told her.

"Thank goodness, I am sick and tired of him being late to my class, at least now you are there to help him wake up on time," she beamed, I smiled back a little awkwardly, because we were still standing in the front of the room and I didn't know where I was going to sit. Finally she seemed to notice, "Oh, silly me, Percy, you can sit right behind Cody." I smiled and nodded, taking my seat.

Slowly, the rest of the class filed in, Zack being one of the last to actually show up (the actual last person being London).

"London," Ms. Tutweiller sighed, "Could you actually try to show up to my class on time."

"Well, maybe if it wasn't so boring I would be here sooner," she shrugged like it was nothing. Mrs. Tutweiller sighed again, before she started the lesson. I'll be honest, I wasn't paying attention to most of the lesson, mostly because I was to focused on the strip of ocean outside of the window.

"Percy," she called. I perked up and turned my attention to my teacher.

"Yes?" I grinned sheepishly.

"Do you know what the answer is?" she asked, her hands on her hips.

"Ummm…Switzerland?" I hoped, everyone laughed, I guess that wasn't the right answer.

"No. Mostly because we are studying math," she informed me, "Please try to pay attention."

"Sorry," I muttered, looking down at my desk.

Finally the bell rang and our class left for lunch, which, unfortunately meant that we would have to come back to this room afterwards. I sighed and followed everyone out. Addison was currently telling a story about a mile a minute, which I was definitely having trouble following.

"Hey Percy," Bailey came up beside me.

"Oh, hey Bailey," I greeted her.

"Soo, Switzerland, huh?" she giggled.

"Uh, yeah," I chuckled, "I have dyslexia and ADHD, so it's really hard to focus in school."

"Really? Me too!" Maya, who had been in the crowd right behind us, exclaimed.

"Oh…cool?" I replied, not sure whether I should be thrilled that she might be one of the demigods I have to find or not. That meant that I would have to figure out who her godly parent is next.

"What's dyslexia?" London asked.

"It's when it's hard to read because letters get mixed up," Bailey explained.

"Oh. Then I have dyslexia too!" she exclaimed.

"London, there's a difference between not being able to read and not knowing how to read," Woody added. London shrugged and skipped ahead of us.

Finally, we arrived at the dining hall for lunch, the buffet spread was similar to the one last night, but with a few more sandwiches and a few less steaks. I grabbed a water bottle and a turkey and cheese sandwich, before taking my seat at the student's table with the others.

If Maya did, in fact, end up being one of the demigods, Zack would certainly not appreciate me taking his girlfriend back to camp with me at the end of the semester.

'Great,' I thought, a little bitterly, 'as if I needed one more reason for him to hate me.' Even after our brief conversation, Zack was already glaring at me like he thought of me as a threat to his relationship or something, is that over protective or what? I mean seriously, I spoke like two words with her.

I rolled my eyes at his expression and I dug into my sandwich. It was good, as good as any other turkey sandwich, I guess. I stood up to throw away my trash when the boat suddenly lurched to the side. I stumbled over.

The boat lurched again, so, either my dad was pissed at me, or the ship was under attack.

Awesome, that's just great.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Percy POV-

'Maybe if I just ignore it, it will go away…' I hoped, the boat lurched again, throwing my classmates against the opposite wall, 'Or not.'

"What's going on?" Woody demanded to no one in particular, especially considering nobody (with the exception of me) knew what was happening. We (well mostly they) stumbled out of the cafeteria onto the main deck to see what was going on. I ran out too, slightly ahead of the others.

"What is…that?" London asked in a frightened voice when she saw what was terrorizing the ship.

"Um…" Cody gulped, "You mean those…" he said as another monster rose out of the water, "And I'm pretty sure that they're Charybdis and Scylla, sea monsters from Greek mythology. Usually Charybdis would make a whirlpool to suck ships in, and the ships that weren't sucked in would be eaten by Scylla."

"Ohhhh," London said like she still had no idea what was going on or what it was that was attacking the ship.

'Well, at least I know what I'm up against now," sighed, pulling Riptide out of my pocket.

"Well don't just stand there, RUN!" Zack exclaimed, running in the opposite direction, followed by a mad rush of students and buffet eaters, their plates still stuffed with shrimp and dessert.

'Gee, the ship is being attacked, but I better save my food,' I thought sarcastically, uncapping Riptide. I'm not quite sure what the other passengers saw, or if they saw anything at all through their panic, but, at the moment, I really didn't care. Scylla or maybe it was Charybdis knocked into the boat again, causing me to trip, and one of them swooped in at me.

I slashed at it with Riptide, but I only managed to slice it's catfishy mustache, which, only succeeded in pissing it off more than it already was.

'That's just perfect,' I cursed in Greek, standing back up and walking until I was at the very edge, holding onto the rail.

I cursed again when I realized that one of them, Charybdis, I guess, was already making her whirlpool not to far away. Scylla dove for me again, and I ducked flattening myself onto the deck. But this time, I jumped up, landing Riptide in the soft scales under its chin. It shrieked and tried to pull away, which only made Riptide go longer and deeper into its skin. I pulled Riptide out, and slashed at it's neck, drawing, at least what I think was blood, because it was a dark blue color. Scylla shrieked again, pulling back and whipping back and forth with fury. I controlled the ocean to make it wrap around the monster, strangling it.

It thrashed violently again, allowing me to get a more direct opening to its throat. I dove riptide in deeply, leaving a gashing waterfall of dark blue blood. With one final shriek, the creature dove back into the water, flicking its tail as it left.

'Okay, one monster down, one to go, but first, I have to stop that whirlpool,' I told myself. The ship was already headed in the direction of the vortex. I controlled the water to reverse the direction of the current. Which, was not an easy task considering how strong the monster controlling it was. Which gave me the idea that it might be easier to stop the whirlpool if Charybdis was out of the way. It took a ton of effort, but I managed to lift the monster mostly out of the water, with the exception of the wave I was using to keep it up. The monster wailed, obviously not liking being out of water, and, in one motion, I used the water to throw it, far away from us. I saw it turn tail and leave like Scylla did, but now the more pressing matter was the still-raging whirlpool.

With the last amount of energy I had left, I reversed the current of the whirlpool, returning it to normal right before the ship did a nose dive into the center.

I collapsed on the deck, completely exhausted as I capped Riptide.

I looked around the deck, which was deserted. Some of Scylla's blood had splashed over onto the side. No way was I cleaning that up, I would just leave it for some poor janitor to ponder what had happened.

"What are you doing out here?" I heard. I looked up to see a very overweight black man in a security guard uniform coming my way, "Don't you know that we were in the middle of a sea monster attack?"

"I…yeah, I guess I panicked and passed out here. But it's gone now, right?" I asked.

The man took a look over the deck.

"Hmm," Yeah, it's gone now, but you lucky you okay, you could have been eaten by that thing," he told me, offering me a hand, and helping me to my feet.

"Yeah…lucky," I lied.

"Come on, let's get you back to your class. Ms. T is probably worried about you," he said.

She wasn't. Well, actually, she was hiding under the desk in hysterics and didn't even notice I was missing.

However the students had noticed my absence.

"Percy?" Cody asked, "Are you okay, man, when we all started running, we turned around and you weren't there."

"Yeah, I passed out on deck," I told them, most of whom seemed relieved, Zack however, looked at me suspiciously, like he didn't buy my story at all.

"Ms. T," the security guard, who had introduced himself as Kirby on the way to the classroom, said, "The attack is over."

"Oh, of course…" she said, getting out from under the desk and dusting off her skirt with her hands, "Is everyone alright?"

"We're all fine," Cody assured her.

"Um…well, after all of that, I think it would be best to dismiss class for the rest of the day. I'll see you all in here tomorrow," Ms. Tutweiller announced, and we all left the classroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Zack POV-

I studied Percy out of the corner of my eye. He fidgeted uneasily and kept looking back and forth, like he was expecting another monster to pop out of nowhere, and, maybe he was. I knew there was no way he had somehow "passed out" on the deck, especially when he had been the one leading the charge out there, but that left the question: '_What had he been doing?' _

There is no possible way Percy could have handled the sea monsters all by himself, and, quite honestly, why would he?

What _normal _person decides that they are going to fight off some sea monsters?

But, then again, the more time I spent around Percy, the more I realized that there was no way that he could actually _be _a normal person. But that spurred another question: '_if he's not normal…what exactly is_ _he?' _

'_And,' I_ realized, '_Why am I the only one who has actually noticed that there's something off about him? Isn't that usually Cody's job?'_

At that moment, Percy looked over, and noticed me scrutinizing him, and he returned my gaze with an equally suspicious one.

The seven of us: Me, Cody, Woody, Addison, Maya, Bailey and Percy, were currently on our way back to the sky deck, now that our class had been dismissed.

Mr. Mosby, being Mr. Mosby, was now buzzing around like a bee, trying to accommodate frightened guests (who, for some reason thought that the attack had been from a killer shark) and was fretting about a puddle of dark blue goo on the wooden deck. He glanced over at us, although I noticed that his stare hung longer on Percy than anyone else.

'_That's funny,' _I thought, '_Usually _I'm _the one getting that look from Mosby…maybe he suspects something off about Percy too…' _

I shook my head, even if that was true, what am I going to do? Go to Mosby and say 'Hey, something's weird about Percy. I don't know what it is, but I think you know it too.'

Yeah, something tells me that wouldn't work.

'_Maybe I should ask Cody if he's noticed anything,' _I considered.

"Hey, I'll catch up with you guys later, I need to go call my mom," Percy announced, walking off towards our room after everyone replied with their various forms of "goodbye."

Now was my opportunity to ask Cody about what he might have noticed about Percy.

"Doesn't it seem a little weird to you how he just kind of 'disappeared' while the monster was attacking," I said in a low voice so that only Cody, and Bailey who was right next to him, could hear me.

"He passed out, that doesn't exactly qualify as 'disappearing,'" Bailey replied, raising an eyebrow at me.

"That's just it. I don't think he passed out, especially because he was the one leading us all out there. And then when he comes back the monsters are suddenly gone. That just seems like too much of a coincidence to me!" I exclaimed quietly. Cody said nothing, but his eyebrows furrowed together in thought.

Finally he spoke up.

"Zack, are you sure that you're not just finding any reason to dislike Percy because you have to share your room with him?" he asked.

"No!" I hissed, "Seriously, I think there's something…off about him."

Cody and Bailey shared a look.

"Well, we can keep an eye out, but maybe you should just try to keep an open mind, Zack," Cody said.

"Yeah, maybe he's not as bad as you think he is," Bailey added.

Neither of them were getting it. They think _I _am the problem, which, I suppose, in many cases, I am, but this time I'm actually being serious.

"Fine," I stated. If they're not going to believe me, I'm going to have to get proof myself. And, with that, I stalked off towards my room to find where Percy had gone.

Percy POV-

I didn't like the look Zack was giving me. It's the look I usually get before I inevitably have to change schools, and it usually means that someone knows more about me than they should.

So, the first opportunity I could, I left the rest of my class, with the excuse that I had to call my mom.

Which, I actually did. I forgot to call her last night and earlier this morning, so gods knew how panicked she probably was by now.

But I also had to Iris Message Annabeth.

I picked up my cell phone, dialing my mom's number. I really hated using cellphones because they make it really easy for monsters to track demigods, but, my mom hates when I "pop in" on an Iris Message (I accidentally sent her an Iris Message while she was at the grocery store once and scared a while aisle of people), so this was the best I could do.

She picked up after the first ring.

"Percy!" she exclaimed; "You were supposed to call me last night!" she scolded.

"Sorry mom," I muttered sheepishly, "I was just so focused on getting settled in."

"Okay, Percy, I understand," her tone softened, "So how is everything?"

"It's fine, my roommate is kind of a pain, but the other kids are nice," I replied.

"Oh, that's nice, Percy," I could practically see her smile, "Well, I should probably let you get back to things. Call me tonight, okay?"

"Okay, mom. Talk to you later," I told her.

"Talk to you later honey, love you," she told me.

"Love you too," I replied before hanging up.

Then I went into the bathroom to Iris Message Annabeth.

I knew she wouldn't be returning to Californian to live with her dad for at least a month, so there was no harm in me Iris Messaging her.

I turned on the sink, and make the water turn into a light mist over the small room, before opening the port hole, allowing sunlight to stream in and create rainbows as it reflected over the scattered droplets of water. I said the chant to the goddess Iris, before tossing a drachma into the mist, where it instantly vanished. I asked for Annabeth Chase, and her face suddenly appeared. She hadn't noticed me yet, she was too busy bossing around some younger campers, some of the few that had decided to stay through the school year.

I smiled a little as the younger kids strode of, grumbling at having to do their chores.

I cleared my throat, and Annabeth immediately whipped around. When she saw me, the annoyed scowl on her face instantly lightened and she smiled at me.

"Hey, I miss you. How's the S.S. Tipton?" she asked, sitting on a nearby bench.

"I miss you too. The ship's good, I guess. Good food, nice pool, ocean 24/7, and if you take away a gross and rude roommate, and random monster attacks, it's a wonderful vacation," I told her sarcastically.

"You got attacked? Already? By who?" she asked.

"Charybdis and Scylla," I replied. She nodded and seemed to be deep in thought. She does that a lot; I think it's a 'Daughter of Athena' thing. I heard someone call her name, and she turned to face them, giving them the "one minute" motion, before turning back to me.

"Do you think you may have figured out who the demigods are?" she questioned.

"I have my suspicions, but it's not like I can really _ask _them," I told her. She nodded again, and I heard her named called, with more urgency this time.

"Hey Seaweed Brain, I've got to go," she sighed, "Don't sink the ship, okay?"

"You've got it Wise Girl. And, hey, we dock in Boston in a week, maybe you can meet up with me there," I told her.

"I'll see what I can do," she smiled, "Message me later, okay?"

"Okay, bye," I answered.

"Bye," she said, before closing the Iris Message.

I cleared the mist in the bathroom and closed the porthole before going back into the room, only to practically run into Zack who had been standing right outside the door.

"Is there someone else in there?" he asked, trying to get a look behind me.

"No, why?" I asked trying to feign confusion.

"Then who were you talking to?" he asked.

"Um…my girlfriend," I told him, "Although it really isn't any of your business _who _I was talking to."

He glanced at the dresser, which, I had, stupidly left my cellphone sitting out on, and then looked back to me, his eyebrow raised, in a way that said that he totally wasn't buying it.

"Wow, dinner time already," I mimed looking at a watch, "We should probably head down before all the tourists take the good food," I joked nervously, sliding around him and out the door.


End file.
